danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Prime Time Duck
Prime Time Duck is the sixth episode in the second season of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon TV show "Count Duckula" that was first broadcasted in the UK on 17th October 1989. Summary Count Duckula wakes up one morning plagued by bright lights coming from outside, only to find out that the lights are coming from a filming crew, who has set out to make a documentary about the life of the Count Duckula, and Duckula jumps for joy at the prospect of this, and is sorely disappointed that the host of the show prefers Igor as the Count and Nanny as a Countess, leaving the true Count Duckula as the servants. This infuriates Duckula and causes troubles much later for him, as he is booted out of his own castle. Background Music Pieces *"Big Show Theme" (by BMLP-0178. Track 16) by Robert Sharples. *"Vamp Till Ready" (KPMK-1146. Track 88) by Wally Asp. *"Gala Performance ("This Is Your Life" Theme)" (KPM-0093. Track 13) by Laurie Johnson. *"Spindlelegs" (KPM-0081. Track 19) by Cedric King Palmer. *"English Country Garden (c)" (KPM-1271. Track 19) by Richard Allen Harvey and Brian Douglas Gulland. *"Weeping Heart" (KPM-0022. Track 9.3) by Dick Walter. Voice Talents *David Jason as Count Duckula. *Jack May as Igor. *Brian Trueman as Nanny, the 1st technician, Dimitri the bat and the TVTV announcer. *Jimmy Hibbert as the 2nd technician, Sviatoslav the bat and Mr. Quentin the TV man. *Ruby Wax as Miss Bettina Bott the TV lady. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert and Ruby Wax. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Peter Richard Reeves. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Music by Mike Harding. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Storyboard by David Elvin. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Jose Maria Zumel and Juan Antonio Rojo. *Animated by Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Martin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertez, Valentín Doménech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Edward Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conejo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentín Caín, Luis Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Armero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarrago, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramon Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nunez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba and Yolanda Velasco. *Backgrounds by Milagros Banares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo and Andres Hernandez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Camera by Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro and Victorio Gonzalez. *Painting by Teresa Diego, Maria Fernandez, Julia Garcia, Maria del Mar Fernandez, Angeles Vacas, Loli Pina, Herminia Burgaleta, Miguel Angel Perez, Pilar Canalejo, Elena Garcia, Angeles Sanz, Maria Jose Alvarez, Delia Hernandez, Susana Diez, Asuncion Tomás, Francisco Villanueva, Francisco Vacas, Paula Abad, Mayte Garcia and Victoria Ruiz. *Painting Supervisors: Carmen Garcia and Maribel Lopez. *Xerox by Alejandro Alfonso and Jose Luis Aisa. *Line Test by Eva Moreno and Sergio Alfonso. *Production Control by Bob Burrows, Julio Diez and Chris Phillips. *Edited by Leo Casserly. *Assistant Editor: Hilary Wyatt. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1988. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1989, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVIII' as it is dated in 1988. Trivia *The Cook, Trixie the maid, Joseph the footman, Klaus the gardener and Blethers the butler are the five separate servant parts that all performed by Duckula himself in the TV production at Castle Duckula whilst Count Igor is performed by Igor himself and Countess Amnesia is performed by Nanny. Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:1989 episodes